We Have It All
by BellaRama
Summary: When John an omega army doctor comes back to London with his daughter they meet Sherlock, soon they move in with him and they all become a family.
1. Chapter 1

John Watson was many things, a father, a fighter, a doctor but most importantly he was an Omega. He hid it very well in the army, but his heat hit and an alpha in his crew took advantage of that. Afterward, the Alpha was dishonourably discharged, and John raised his daughter. She never took the Alpha's last name. She lived on base with her dad until he was shot when she was 10. He took his daughter Chloe back to London and worried about what to do about living situations, suddenly John met Sherlock. They talked about it and after the first case John had moved in. He and Chloe shared a room, even a bed because she didn't like being too far from her Omega, Sherlock was an Alpha and Chloe wanted him to be with her father. She soon met Sherlock's brother Mycroft and his mate Greg. John had been getting to know Sherlock more and Chloe had heard that Sherlock was falling for John, so she did what any good kid would do and had them go on a date. When they came home, they were kissing, Greg and Mycroft had taken Chloe for the week anyway because of John's heat. So, Chloe got to play with all 4 of Greg's kids with his ex-mate who had cheated on him. She was playing with the three-year-old when Sherlock called. Mycroft was quick to answer," Yes brother mine?"

"Well, John and I have bonded. Chloe officially has an Alpha. Tell her that Dad and Papa love her please."

"Brother, that is a lot of sentiment, are you sure you're okay?" Mycroft smirked, and Greg smacked his leg. Chloe smiled still playing with Aurora, soon the kids were off to bed. She was being tucked in by Greg," Greg will I ever get an Alpha father?"

"Well sweetheart we were supposed to keep this a secret but John and Sherl have bonded. Sherlock is your Alpha now." She screeched in excitement and held onto Greg.

 **One Week Later (In the SpongeBob voice duh):**

John was done with his heat and Chloe had gone back to the flat, as soon as she got home, she hugged Sherlock," Thank you for being my Alpha." He hugged back grinning, the small family went inside and watched movies on the couch. Sherlock could already smell that John was pregnant. He smiled holding his mate and his new daughter in his arms. He loved them so much, he soon fell asleep after they had the movie still playing. As they slept he dreamt of having many pups with John. When Sherlock woke up the next morning he found that John and Chloe were making pancakes and bacon while he slept to surprise him," And what do we have here? My family cooking without waking me."

Chloe nodded and John laughed nodding as well as walking over and kissing Sherlock. They all sat down in front of the fireplace to watch cartoons with their plates. Chloe also had a small cup of juice with her. She was giggling as they watched "Adventure Time" she was comfortable with the way they were living. Soon Milly and Siger came by and met Chloe and John. They loved the Watsons, Chloe put on her cute little yellow dress. She walked around knowing that she was super cute. Siger looked at his son," So William how did you meet John?"

"Well father he came back after being injured in the army and he needed a flatmate. So I met him and Chloe, soon after that they had moved in here with me." He held John on his lap as Chloe was playing with blocks and trucks. Siger was very proud of John, the Holmes family was a very progressive family feeling that all Alphas and Omegas had the same rights. John was very thankful that this is what he was putting his daughter into. He soon moved to the floor and Chloe played with him happily. She missed out on a real childhood due to living on an army base. She finally got to be a kid and John loved it. He was happy with being pregnant all because it was with Sherlock. He knew it would be difficult but he didn't mind at all. He really was excited to see Chloe and this other child grow.

 **9 Months Later:**

John was finally giving birth to his twin boys. They had been able to renovate the apartment block to fit the big family they had wanted. So after many hours, Hamish and Johnathan Holmes were born. Chloe came and saw them, she was very quiet and calm for the boys but once she left she was bouncing around uncontrollably. Mycroft had to tell her to go to bed and had to give her warm milk in a sippy cup so she could have it in her bed while he told her a story of his family and how Sherlock had wanted to be a pirate. She was soon asleep and he went to lay with Greg and kissed his Omega. John came home a few days afterwards and all of them smiled cuddling into each other. The small family stayed like that for a long time before bed came. They all were very comfortable in a routine as they got used to having the babies around.

 ** _Notes: Hey so this is my first Sherlock ABO fanfic and I hope you all like it 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notes: This will be a crossover with The 100 and Marvel and Supernatural because I'm a giant dweeb. 3**_

Now 6 years later John and Sherlock had 3 more kids plus the twins and Chloe. They had two girls and one boy, Amy, Megan and Samuel, John was so happy with the family he never thought he would have. Chloe was 16 already and had her small group of friends actually okay it was a big friend group for how long they had been friends there was Bellamy an alpha and Octavia's brother, Clarke an omega and Bellamy's mate, Octavia an omega, Lincoln an alpha and Octavia's mate, Murphy an omega, Steve an omega and a scrawny little fighter, Tony an alpha and Steve's mate, Bucky an alpha and Wanda an omega, Dean an omega and his mate Castiel who was Dean's true mate and a teacher at the school as well as a few others. The kids had been inseparable since year 6. With all of them being 16(except Cas) now and some having found their true mates it was awesome because they had found their only person. They were planning a movie night at 221b because John and Sherlock said they loved having Chloe's friends over, Chloe had been feeling weird all day but when she got home John instantly knew what was going on, he set Chloe up in her room while Sherlock left the house to visit his brother quickly. John called Bucky because he was the only unmated Alpha Chloe knew. He brought over a hoodie but soon went into a rut," I'm sorry Mr. Holmes I have to leave I don't want to do anything I'll regret."

John just nodded thanking the boy and going to give Chloe the hoodie. She looked a little bit better," Dad was Bucky here?"

He nodded at Chloe and she smiled," Dad he's mine. My mate."

John nodded and left the room he told Sherlock the news and they waited for the 5 days until Chloe's heat was over. She went back to school and her and Bucky talked about it agreeing they just wanted to be together. When they got to the table Clarke and Tony congratulated her and she just laughed at her friend's antics. Bucky came over after school, they would watch YouTube and Netflix while doing their homework. Chloe was a straight A student, but Bucky usually got distracted easily. Bucky would stay over but he always would just be hugging Chloe close to him. John loved Bucky he was an amazing kid and was making Chloe happy. Clarke came over one day crying and Chloe took Clarke to her room concerned," What's the matter Hun?"

"Chloe I'm pregnant and don't know how to tell Bellamy!" She hugged Chloe crying harder

"Okay Clarke, Bellamy is your mate. He's the best match for you. Yes, he is going to freak out but in a good way Clarke not in a horrible way." She held Clarke close and messaged her dad to bring home some ice cream. John came home and sat with the two other omegas. Many of Chloe's friends had become part of the Holmes family because of problems they had with their parents and Clarke was one of many kids. She soon got the courage to go see Bellamy and tell him. When they came to school the next day Bellamy was holding Clarke smiling. Octavia was giddy, Chloe got a text from Mycroft saying her youngest sister wanted to come to school with her, so he was dropping Megan off in five minutes. She waited outside for the few minutes and then grabbed her younger sister when the car came up. Megan saw Chloe's friends and yelled out for them, Meg hadn't met Cas yet, so she introduced them," Oh wait Cas, I have your class, next don't I?"

The older man nodded," Did you do your homework?"

Chloe nodded and rolled her eyes, Megan giggled," Bowing!"

Cas laughed and told the group that he was going to leave early. Everyone was happy to have the two-year-old around, they were all just big kids after all. The bell rang, and Chloe went to her Literature class where Cas was the teacher. He let Megan stay in the class and kept teaching as if she wasn't there. Meg was a lot like Sherlock where she could just sit there and learn new things all day. Now when class ended Cas wanted to talk to Chloe anyway," So you and Bucky are dating?"

"Cas we've been dating for a week hasn't De told you yet?" The man nodded telling Chloe he was happy for them. Chloe smiled and then took Meg to her biology class where her teacher was happy to have the child, most of Chloe's group was in her biology class anyway so they all sat near each other. When it was time to go home Meg had fallen asleep, Chloe was happy with her family but when she got home, she sensed something was wrong. Lincoln, Clarke and Murphy who were all siblings were crying to her papa and dad," Guys what's wrong?"

"Mom is dead Chloe!" Murphy yelled she took him into a hug.

"You three are living here, Clarke and Murphy can share a room with Chloe and Lincoln can have his own room." Sherlock explained to the kids. They looked at him surprised, he just hugged the three nodding. He smiled telling them that they were all his kids already. The four teens got a huge cubby set up in the living room for them to do homework and watch movies in. They all cuddled comfortably John joined being the loving omega he was, these were his kids he loved all of Chloe's friends and he just wanted them to all be very happy and calm. He kissed everyone on the forehead, he made some dinner and checked on the little kids. They were playing with Sherlock and having fun. After dinner everyone got in the cubby to watch a movie. It was amazing to have these kids be calm and collected. The teens were all cuddled together and were falling asleep before everyone else. He left them there taking everyone else to bed and going to lay with Sherlock," God those are our kids Sherlock, we made six of them. The other three really needed us." Sherlock held his mate gently nodding. They fell asleep like that and woke up to get everyone ready to go out to Sussex. When they got down to Sussex, Milly and Siger were so happy to see everyone.


End file.
